wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Salamandra (Grabiński)/06
| poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Pod poziomem Druczy Wspólne przeżycie nocy sabatowej wpłynęło na stosunek mój do Kamy oziębiająco. Zamiast, jak zapewne przypuszczała, zbliżyć mnie, raczej oddaliło mnie od niej; zacząłem odwiedzać ją rzadziej. Za to częściej i dłużej przesiadywałem teraz u Grodzieńskich. Wrażliwa jak kwiat dusza Halszki wyczuła zaraz zaszłą we mnie zmianę; zniknął odcień melancholii w jej błękitnych oczach, powróciło dawne ożywienie i humor w rozmowach. Widziałem, że znów jest szczęśliwą. Stosunki moje w tym czasie zaczęły układać się pomyślnie i pozwalały już myśleć w najbliższej przyszłości o poślubieniu ukochanej dziewczyny. Toteż całymi popołudniami snuliśmy daleko sięgające plany przyszłych podróży, dając się unosić swobodnie nurtom młodej wyobraźni. Czasami Halszka siadała do pianina i ukołysana czarem fantazji wygrywała kompozycje natchnione morzem i jego potęgą. Wgłębiony w kącie salonu w jakimś fotelu, wsłuchiwałem się godzinami w huk fal, w szum piany lub cichą melancholię wieczornych przypływów. Czasem przerwał melodię krzyk mewy morskiej, czasem śpiew stęsknionego majtka lub dźwięk syreny odbijającego statku. I znów wracał szeroki, rozlewny rytm żywiołu... Lecz niedługo trwały chwile ukojenia. Pewnego dnia Halszka zaczęła uskarżać się na ból powyżej łokcia. Z niewiadomej przyczyny ręka nabrzmiała niemal aż po pachę i w środku spuchlizny zaczęło formować się coś w rodzaju wrzodu. Zawezwany lekarz oświadczył się za natychmiastową operacją. Halszka wzbraniała się, prosząc o zwłokę. Wieczorem wrzód pękł sam bez przecinania. Wraz z ropą wyszło parę igieł, jakieś obłe drewienko i zwitek czarnych nici. Stara niania Halszki, Kasia, spostrzegłszy wybroczyny, pociągnęła mnie za rękę do drugiego pokoju. — Proszę pana — tłumaczyła mi tajemniczo — panience ktoś to paskudztwo . — Nie rozumiem. — To czary, proszę pana. Niech się pan nie śmieje ze starej baby, ale to są istne czary. Ktoś ma złość do naszej panienki i rzucił uroki. — Et, plecie Kasia androny! Lecz sługa nie dała zbić się z tropu. — Kiedy mówię, że czary, to czary. Kto by kiedy słyszał, by takie rzeczy same się dostawały do ciała? Pewnie panience pozazdrościła szczęścia jakaś zła kobieta i dlatego „wrzuca”... Po paru dniach rana zagoiła się, nie pozostawiając śladu blizny. Lecz wkrótce potem ukształtował się podobny guz na łopatce. Wrzód jątrzył się przez cały tydzień, a gdy nareszcie ropa przebiła skórę, wypłynęły wraz z gruzłami zbitej materii okruchy węgla, jakieś stare zardzewiałe szpilki i kawałek ciemnozielonego sukna. Widząc bezradność lekarzy, którzy nie umieli zapobiec dalszemu rozwojowi dziwnej choroby, zwróciłem się o pomoc do Wierusza. Przyszedł, jak zwykle skupiony w sobie, wysłuchał w milczeniu relacji Halszki o przebiegu cierpienia i obejrzał miejsca zaatakowane. — Uprzedzam panią z góry — odezwał się na koniec, robiąc magnetyczne pociągnięcia w kierunku od ognisk owrzodzenia ku kończynom ciała — że mogę ją wyleczyć na razie tylko przemijająco; dziś jeszcze nie rozporządzam takimi środkami, by kuracja, którą pani zalecę, dała wyniki bezwzględnie zadawalające i trwałe. Mam jednak nadzieję — dodał z łagodnym uśmiechem, gładząc po ojcowsku jej jasne warkocze — nawet pewność, że po pewnym czasie, może wkrótce, uda mi się uzdrowić panią definitywnie. — Wierzę, że tak się stanie — odpowiedziała, patrząc z ufnością w jego dobre, mądre oczy. — Wiara pani ułatwi mi zadanie i wzmocni mnie na siłach. — Jerzy, przytrzymaj chwilę prawe ramię! Wykonałem polecenie, ujmując lekko w palce przegub jej ręki. Wtedy pod wpływem passów Wierusza chorobotwórcza materia nabrzmiała w duży, siny guz na obojczyku i zdawała się posuwać od centrum zaognienia wzdłuż ramienia ku dłoni... Popatrzyłem na Andrzeja. — Stał milczący, z oczyma skupionymi na chorej, z głęboką bruzdą na czole, trzymając rękę w odległości kilku centymetrów od ramienia Halszki. — Progrediaris!Progrediaris! (łac.) — Postępuj! (Posuwaj się!). autorski — wyszedł nagle z zaciśniętych ust jego cichy, lecz mocny rozkaz. I podsunął dłoń o parę cali niżej ku przedramieniu. Obrzęklina, jakby posłuszna woli lekarza, sklęsła u źródła, wydłużając się wąską, czerwonosiną wstęgą ku łokciowi. — Porro!Porro! (łac.) — Dalej! autorski — rozkazał powtórnie. Chora wydała cichy jęk: — Boli... — Zaraz uczujemy ulgę — uspokajał, trzymając rękę nad przegubem. — Zwykle na zgięciach stawów wrażliwość jest większa... Porro! Pręga ropy zesunęła się przedramieniem ku dłoni. — Teraz musisz podtrzymać rękę tam w górze. — Nie boli? — zapytałem, ujmując ostrożnie w palce jej ramię w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed kilku minutami siniał napęczniały ropą wrzód. — Ani trochę — odpowiedziała cudownie zapłoniona. Tymczasem Wierusz odprowadzał chorą materię już ku palcom. Po kwadransie pękł naprężony naskórek wskazującego i średniego, wydzielając z wybroczynami odłamki szkła. Wierusz wymył rany sublimatem''sublimat'' — chlorek rtęciowy, stosowany m. in. jako środek dezynfekcyjny. edytorski i wysmarowawszy dłoń chorej jakąś maścią, założył bandaż. — Jak się pani czuje? — zapytał po ukończeniu operacji. — Doskonale. Ani śladu bólu. Dziękuję panu, cudowny lekarzu! I ze łzami w oczach uścisnęła mu dłoń. — Niestety — westchnął, zakłopotany widocznie zachowaniem się starego Grodzieńskiego, który usiłował zmusić go do przyjęcia honorarium — wszystko to, na razie przynajmniej, jest prowizoryczne... Nie, dziękuję panu — stanowczo odmawiam — rzekł zabierając się do wyjścia. — Z zasady w ogóle nie zajmuję się leczeniem; zrobiłem tylko wyjątek dla narzeczonej przyjaciela. — W takim razie doprawdy nie wiem, jak się mam panu odwdzięczyć — mówił zażenowany z kolei ojciec Halszki. — Drobnostka, kochany panie. Proszę tylko teraz koniecznie wywieźć córkę na parę tygodni stąd na wieś, i to możliwie daleko — może gdzieś w nasze góry. Chodzi o to, by na razie przedzielić ją jak największą przestrzenią od tego miasta. — Jutro wyjeżdżamy. — All right! Tak będzie najlepiej. A ty, mój kochany Jerzyku, zostaniesz przez cały ten czas tutaj ze mną. Nie pomogły protesty Halszki i biorącej zawsze jej stronę matki. Jeszcze tegoż wieczora, ulegając woli Andrzeja, pożegnałem się z nią na czas dłuższy. — Musisz zaraz iść ze mną — zaopiniował stanowczo, wyciągając mnie za sobą niemal gwałtem z domu Grodzieńskich. — Mam z tobą do omówienia wiele spraw pierwszorzędnej wagi. Wkrótce potem siedzieliśmy już obaj w jego zacisznej pracowni, wpatrując się zamyśleni w żar płonącego kominka. W pewnej chwili Andrzej oderwał oczy od ognia i skierował je na mnie. — Sądzę — rzekł — że nie ma żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, kto jest sprawcą „wrzutów” u Halszki. — Tak. Wszystkie poszlaki prowadzą w jedną stronę. — Musimy zatem działać, i to natychmiast, dopóki trujący wicher, który płynie d, nie rozpęta się w orkan nie do opanowania. — Jestem na twoje rozkazy. — Czy pamiętasz resztki wody rozlanej przez Kamę z owej czary? — Naturalnie; zebrałeś ją wtedy do retorty i schowałeś w niszy Athanora. — Udało mi się nareszcie zbadać widmo astralne tej wody. — Więc woda ma też swoje widmo astralne? — Jak każdy żywioł i każdy pierwiastek. Czy czytałeś Teofrasta Paracelsusa''Paracelsus'' (ok. 1493–1541) — lekarz i alchemik szwajcarski, jeden z twórców nowożytnej medycyny, zajmował się też wiedzą tajemną. edytorski? De ente astrorumDe ente astrorum (łac.) — O istnieniu gwiazd. edytorski i Archidoxis magicaArchidoxis magica (gr.-łac.) — wiedza magiczna, wiedza tajemna. edytorski? — Nie. Słyszałem tylko o tym dziwnym człowieku. Uchodzi podobno wśród okultystów za powagę. — Jeden z najgłębszych magów w Europie, niesłusznie ośmieszony przez wiedzę oficjalną. Otóż wspomniane przeze mnie dzieła tego filozofa rozróżniają cztery rodzaje widm astralnych: lub , czyli widmo minerałów, które będąc łącznikiem między ich częścią materialną a duszą, wywołuje krystalizację — widmo astralne kwiatów, czyli Leffas, tj. siłę życiową rośliny, którą można drogą alchemiczną uwidocznić w rurce szklanej, w końcu widmo zwierząt, zwane Evestrum, i dwojnika, czyli sobowtóra ludzkiego. — Nas zatem obchodzi primum ensprimum ens (łac.) — pierwiastek. edytorski wody, czyli jej r? — Oczywiście. Zanalizowałem drogą alchemiczną wodę przepojoną fluidami tej kobiety. Zadanie było niełatwe ze względu na drobną ilość płynu; musiałem przeprowadzić analizę parę razy. Lecz nie żałuję trudu; wyniki przeszły moje oczekiwania. — Czy udało ci się zdobyć jakiś wpływ na nią? — Na razie nie, lecz otrzymałem nader ciekawe wskazówki. — W jakim kierunku? — wody namagnetyzowanej przez Kamę zdradza rozgałęzienia. — Nic nie rozumiem. Wierusz, zanurzywszy się w czeluść Athanora, wydobył ze skrytki cynowe naczynie podobne do ukariny''ukarina'' — okaryna, ludowy instrument dęty wykonany z gliny. edytorski, zamknięte wieczkiem, z dwoma wystającymi z boku rożkami. — Przypatrz się tym dwom wyskakującym palcom — rzekł, wskazując na cynowe sutki. — Jedna z nich jest znacznie krótsza od drugiej. — I ona właśnie posłuży nam za drogowskaz. — Chyba nie zechcesz we mnie wmówić, że to naczynie zawiera astral wody? — Bynajmniej. Ten można obserwować tylko w rurce, i to przez nader krótką chwilę, wywołaną sposobem alchemicznym. — Więc co jest w naczyniu? — Resztki wody namagnetyzowanej przez Kamę zmieszane ze specjalnym preparatem, sporządzonym przeze mnie dla wzmocnienia fluidycznych jej własności. Owe sutki wystające z tej alchemicznej ukariny — to kierunki, w których wydłużyło się widmo astralne wody podczas analizy. Kierunki, w których obecnie wydłuża się płyn w naczyniu, są wiernym odbiciem kierunków rozwidleń jego widma. — To wszystko nie wyjaśnia jeszcze znaczenia wywołanego przez ciebie zjawiska. — Rozumie się. Zaraz ci wyjaśnię resztę. Przede wszystkim należy pamiętać o tym, że między Kamą a szczątkami namagnetyzowanej przez nią wody istnieje do dziś dnia ciągły związek, tzw. rapportrapport (fr.) — łączność, związek. edytorski magnetyczny. — Zaczynam domyślać się. — Owe sutki, wystające z astralu wody niby macki protoplazmy''protoplazma'' — materia, z której składają się komórki żywych organizmów. edytorski zanurzonej w rozczynie, wskazują kierunki, w których należy szukać Kamy i. — Szukać Kamy nie potrzebujemy; o ile chcesz się z nią rozmówić, mogę w każdej chwili... — Cha, cha, cha! — roześmiał się Wierusz, przerywając mi. — Naturalnie, że jej nie potrzebujemy szukać — przynajmniej na razie. Lecz uważasz, Jerzy, zastanowiło mnie, że w ogóle ten astral się rozgałęzia. Gdyby pozostawał w związku tylko z nią, wydłużałby się tylko w jednym kierunku. Tymczasem rozwidla się. Tu cała tajemnica! Rozumiesz? — Tak. Widocznie istnieje tu podwójny rapport magnetyczny. — Świetnie, mój kochany! Świetnie! Zaczynasz się wyrabiać. Właśnie o to chodzi. Mamy tedy dwie drogi, na których być może uda mi się wtargnąć w orbitę jej jaźni. — Którą wybrałeś? — Pójdziemy w kierunku słabszego wychylenia astralu. — To znaczy w kierunku wskazywanym przez krótszy smoczek ukariny? — Tak. A wiesz, dlaczego? — Nie domyślam się. — Bo przypuszczam, że odgałęzienie dłuższe jako symbol silniejszej atrakcji w tym kierunku zaprowadziłoby nas wprost do Kamy. Nas obchodzi natomiast owo dyskretne, ledwo widoczne wychylenie, którego obrazem sutka krótsza. — Spodziewasz się zatem przy pomocy tego drogowskazu dotrzeć do czegoś innego. — Tak. Będzie to właśnie owo tertium associationis magneticaetertium associationis magneticae (łac.) — trzeci element związku magnetycznego. edytorski, którego szukam. — Oryginalny pomysł! — Tłumacząc tę operację na język geometrii, można by powiedzieć, że stosunek magnetyczny przedstawia się w postaci trójkąta. Będzie to triangulus magneticustriangulus magneticus (łac.) — trójkąt magnetyczny. edytorski, którego szczytem jest Kama, zaś wierzchołkami przypodstawowymi: woda w tym naczyniu i owo nieznane X, na które wskazuje krótszy palec przyrządu. — Lecz w jaki sposób skorzystasz ze wskazówki? Naczynie cię chyba samo nie weźmie za rękę i nie zaprowadzi? — Coś w tym rodzaju. Odegra ono rolę astralnego kompasu, który odpowiednio ustawiony zawiedzie aż na miejsce. — Właśnie chodzi o to ustawienie. Przy kompasie zwyczajnym wystarczy obrócić o pewien kąt tarczę ze stronami świata umieszczoną pod igłą, aby jej kierunek uzgodnić ze strzałką wskazującą Północ. Ale tu?... Kama jest przecież biegunem ruchomym, zmieniającym wciąż swe położenie. — Za to owo nieznane X zdaje się być punktem stałym. — Rzeczywiście? — Od dnia, w którym rozpocząłem analizę, tj. temu już parę miesięcy, aż do dziś rana krótsze ramię odgałęzienia ciągle odchyla się o ten sam kąt od pionu, podczas gdy przeciwnie ramię dłuższe ustawicznie zmienia kierunek. — I to właśnie naprowadziło cię zapewne na domysł, że ono wskazuje na Kamę, co? — Po części to, po części intensywność jego zasięgu. — Mimo wszystko jednak to jeszcze nie wystarcza, by zaprowadzić nas do owego X. — Niewątpliwie. By rozciąć te wątpliwości, powiem ci wprost, że z tego kompasu może korzystać tylko człowiek w stanie somnambulicznym''stan somnambuliczny'' — stan hipnozy. edytorski. — W takim razie przyrząd odgrywa tylko rolę czynnika pomocniczego. — Niemniej jednak decydującego; bez niego nie dotrę do punktu związanego w sposób tajemniczy z istotą Kamy. Muszę go mieć ciągle pod ręką, by bez przerwy wyczuwać ruchy fluidów w nim zawartych. — A zatem ostatecznie „kompas” będzie tobą kierował? — Naturalnie. Lecz przede wszystkim musisz mnie wprawić w stan konieczny do przeprowadzenia operacji. Sposób znasz? — Tak. Zrobiłem przecież z tobą już parę podobnych doświadczeń. — Tak — ale nie zapominaj o tym, że ani razu nie wychodziliśmy poza obręb hipnozy; teraz chodzi o stan głębszy. — Rozumiem. Bądź spokojny; potrafię. — Dobrze więc. Zaraz zaczynamy. Pora dobra, wieczorna; w mroku nie będziemy zwracali na siebie uwagi przechodniów. Gdy zasnę, wyprowadzisz mnie przed dom za furtkę ogrodową. — Nie odstąpię cię ani na krok. — Kto wie, dokąd zajdziemy. Może to być tuż obok, ale może też być w odległości kilku kilometrów albo i więcej. Musisz się przygotować na daleką drogę. — Pójdę wszędzie z tobą. — Jeszcze jedno. Gdy staniemy u celu, obudzisz mnie. — Dobrze. Czy mam zacząć? — Zaczynaj! Wierusz ujął w palce lewej ręki astralny kompas ukrywszy go w dłoni, usiadł na krześle i przez chwilę wpatrywał się nieruchomo w kopię Rembrandtowskiej Lekcji anatomii na ścianie naprzeciw. Stanąłem o parę kroków przed nim i zacząłem go usypiać. Po szóstym pociągnięciu przymknął oczy, wydając głębokie westchnienie. Zrobiłem jeszcze parę passów''passy'' — ruchy rak służące wywołaniu hipnozy bądź wywieraniu wpływu na zahipnotyzowana osobę. edytorski, by stan utrwalić, po czym zacząłem go pogłębiać w kierunku zamierzonym. Po upływie pięciu minut białka oczu podeszły w górę i śpiący odzyskał charakterystyczną swobodę ruchów i mowy. Wyjąłem szpilkę z krawata i nakłułem mu lekko skórę na policzku. — Czy odczuwasz ból? Uśmiechnął się przez sen. — Ani śladu. Ponowiłem próbę na przedramieniu z tym samym rezultatem. Andrzej ani drgnął. Chociaż przebiłem mu skórę na wylot, nie wyciekła ani kropla krwi. — All right! — szepnąłem zadowolony. — Teraz wstaniesz i pójdziesz za mną. I wyprowadziłem go przez ogród na ulicę. Był już wieczór. Płonąca koło willi latarnia rozrzucała wkoło matowe poblaski. W powietrzu wisiała gęsta, zsiadła mgła, skraplając się leniwo na bruk... Było cicho. Od czasu do czasu wynurzał się z mgły jakiś przechodzień, wkraczał na chwilę w krąg światła i wsiąkał znów w mgłę z powrotem. Gdzieś w oddali dudniły tramwaje. Wierusz stał na chodniku niezdecydowany. Odstąpiłem na parę kroków, zostawiając mu zupełną swobodę. Wyciągnął ramiona poziomo i rozpostarł je szeroko jak skrzydła ptaka. Skurczone palce lewej ręki rozwarły się, odsłaniając kompas na dłoni... Powoli, jak ślepiec, zaczął obracać się na miejscu, badając przestrzeń. Po trzecim półobrocie w prawo zawahał się i powrócił w poprzednią pozycję; po chwili znów wychylił się w tamtą stronę i znów cofnął w lewo. W końcu stanął na miejscu, opuścił ramię prawe i znieruchomiał. Wyprężona ręka lewa wskazywała coś uparcie w dali. Na usta wybiegł uśmiech zadowolenia. Znalazł... Przyrząd na dłoni śpiącego drgnął i jakby poruszany ukrytą wewnątrz siłą, obrócił się o pewien kąt, ustawiając krótszym smoczkiem w kierunku palca wskazującego. Kompas zaczął działać... Andrzej wciągnął ostrożnie ku sobie wyprężone ramię i zamykając z powrotem dłoń, położył palec na krótszej wskazówce przyrządu. Jakiś czas jeszcze stał na miejscu bez ruchu, wsłuchując się w przestrzeń, a potem ruszył na przełaj przez ulicę w kierunku wskazanym. Poszedłem za nim. Tak przeszliśmy na ukos Parkową, przemierzyliśmy plac Solarny i skręciliśmy w dół na Stromą. Droga prowadziła wyraźnie w stronę wybrzeża. Co pewien czas, zwłaszcza tam, gdzie kierunek ulegał zmianie, Andrzej zatrzymywał się i radził kompasu. Czuły przyrząd ostrzegał go przy każdym zakręcie. Zagłębiliśmy się w labirynt wąskich, małych uliczek nad rzeką. Tu było ludniej. Co chwila wypadały z zaułków podejrzane postaci ludzkie o spojrzeniach niepewnych, ponurych, z piętnem zbrodni na czole. Raz, gdy mijaliśmy jeden z tych plugawych zaułków oświetlony światłem rozhulanej w tańcu oberży, zaczepił mnie jakiś pijany włóczęga: — A pan co tu robisz w naszej stronie, hę? Ślepca prowadzasz na sznurku po proszonym chlebie, co? Musieliście pewnikiem dużo nazbierać grosiwa, bo obaj wyglądacie niezgorsza. Może byście się ta ze mną podzielili, hę? Trzeba tego starego drania trochę obmacać po kieszeniach; może się ta co wydukwi. I byłby już wprowadził w czyn swe pobożne intencje, gdyby nie zimny błysk lufy mego browninga, którym mu poświeciłem między oczy. — Psiakrew! Cholery ostrożne! — zaklął, schodząc nam z drogi. Weszliśmy w długą, wąską sień. Było ciemno tu, choć oko wykol. Zapaliłem czerwoną latarkę. Purpurowa struga światła padła na deski podłogi spróchniałe, brudne, rojące się od wykrotów. Korytarz zdawał ciągnąć się bez końca; plugawe, odarte z wapna ściany, zamknięte w górze beczkowatym sklepieniem, wydłużały się w dal czarną perspektywą. Szła stamtąd na nas stęchlizna i zaduch. Lecz Wierusz nie cofnął się. Przeciwnie; krok jego teraz stał się pewniejszym, ruchy nabrały samodzielności. Widocznie zbliżaliśmy się do celu. Wtem sień załamała się ostro na prawo, a równocześnie grunt zaczął raptownie opadać w dół. Skierowawszy promień latarki na poziom nóg, przekonałem się, że podłoga skończyła się: pod stopami mieliśmy teraz miałki, żółty piasek. Korytarz zwężał się w tym miejscu do rozmiarów ciasnego przewodu; trzeba było iść „gęsiego”. Uczułem dojmujący chłód wilgoci. Ze ścian sączyła się strużkami woda i wsiąkała w grunt. W pewnym miejscu natrafiliśmy na kałużę błota, którą musieliśmy przejść w bród. Wtedy domyśliłem się, że jesteśmy w podziemiach pod korytem rzeki... O tych podziemiach chodziły po mieście tylko głuche wieści. Ludzie mówili, że ciągną się one milami wzdłuż i w poprzek pod poziomem Druczy, lecz że nikomu dotychczas nie udało się znaleźć wejścia do tajemnych korytarzy. Przypadek chciał, że najniespodziewaniej w świecie wtargnęliśmy do podrzecznego błędnika''błędnik'' — tu: labirynt. edytorski... Wnosząc z długości drogi, już parę razy dotarliśmy z Andrzejem do przeciwległego brzegu Druczy, by znów zawrócić ku środkowi koryta; chodnik wił się w tysiączne zygzaki, uskakiwał to w prawo, to w lewo, kluczył jak kaprys szaleńca. Po półgodzinnej wędrówce zaczęliśmy schodzić po kamiennych schodach niemal prostopadle w dół, w jakiś głęboki, wilgotny szyb. Po paru minutach znaleźliśmy się na poziomie. Tutaj Wierusz zatrzymał się. Podniosłem w górę latarkę. Byliśmy u celu; mała, kwadratowa przestrzeń, zamknięta zewsząd ścianami, nie miała innego wyjścia prócz wąskiego szybu, którymśmy się tutaj dostali. Dookoła, pod ścianami stały spiętrzone beczułki, drewniane, mocno w żelazo okute paki, pęki skór wyprawionych i postawy''postaw'' (daw.) — jednostka miary powierzchni tkaniny. edytorski sukna. W powietrzu czuć było okowitę, skisłe piwo i jucht. Nagle, rzuciwszy okiem w kąt izbicy, zadrżałem. Na tapczanie w niszy muru spoczywały rozciągnięte zwłoki ludzkie; na wiązce słomy, w czapce rybackiej naciśniętej nisko na czoło, leżał zesztywniały w skurczu śmierci mężczyzna. W oczach wywróconych białkami ku górze zastygł strach. Z zapadniętej głęboko twarzy sterczały kości policzkowe ostro, niemiłosiernie, wyzywająco. Z półotwartych ust wychylał się język długi, wąski, czarny jak węgiel... Śmierć nastąpiła prawdopodobnie niedawno, bo trup nie zdradzał jeszcze śladów rozkładu. Czy zginął z głodu?... Chyba nie; na stołku obok tapczanu leżało pół bochenka chleba spleśniałego już od wilgoci i stała miska z jarzyną. — Więc może z uduszenia? Może zaszła tu jakaś straszliwa zbrodnia, ukryta bezpiecznie przed światem w tym ponurym miejscu, jakich sześć metrów pod dnem rzeki?... Zbliżyłem się do Andrzeja i lekko dmuchnąłem mu między oczy. Obudził się i spojrzał przytomnie. — Odpocznij chwilę — rzekłem, przysuwając mu stołek. — Rzeczywiście potrzebuję odpoczynku — odpowiedział siadając. — Trochę mnie to za silnie wyczerpało. Gdzie jesteśmy? — Prawdopodobnie parę metrów pod korytem Druczy. Nie jesteśmy sami... — Jak to? — Mamy towarzysza. I puściłem snop czerwonego światła w kąt izby. — Jakiś uduszony rybak. Wierusz porwał się z miejsca ku zwłokom. — To jest człowiek, którego szukamy — zawołał, wlepiając w twarz leżącego swe głębokie, badawcze spojrzenie. — Niestety, człowiek ten nie żyje. — Mylisz się, Jerzy! On tylko śpi. — Żartujesz. I przyłożyłem ucho do piersi nędzarza. — To trup — oświadczyłem po chwili. — Serce ani drgnie. — A jednak mimo wszystko utrzymuję, że człowiek ten nie umarł, lecz pogrążany jest od dłuższego już czasu, może od miesięcy, może nawet od lat w śnie podobnym do letargu. — Masz zamiar go obudzić? — Na razie nie leży to w mojej mocy. — Więc może go stąd wynieść? — To by narobiło nam dużo kłopotu i sprawa mogłaby nabrać niepożądanego rozgłosu. Lepiej zostawić go do czasu w tej kryjówce. — Ale w takim razie niczego się od niego nie dowiemy. Jeżeli on rzeczywiście pozostaje w jakimś związku z Kamą... — Na pewno tak, lecz wątpię bardzo, czy umiałby nam coś o niej powiedzieć. Najprawdopodobniej człowiek ten nigdy w życiu swym Kamy nie widział; przynajmniej w stanie swym normalnym na jawie. O tym zaś, co obecnie przeżywa jego jaźń poza obrębem ciała, albo całkiem zapomni po przebudzeniu, lub też wspomnienia będą tak mętne i powikłane, że zamiast pomóc, utrudnią nam tylko zadanie. — W rezultacie zatem musimy czekać na zmianę stanu. — Można ją wywołać sztucznie. Właśnie ten stan rzuca ciekawe światło na całą sprawę. Kto wie, czy podejrzenia, jakich nabrałem co do Kamy, nie zaczynają się tu realizować? — Czy nie podzielisz się ze mną swoimi przypuszczeniami? — Na razie nie. Nie lubię wypowiadać głośno hipotez, których nie mogę poprzeć bezpośrednim doświadczeniem. Musisz się zdobyć na cierpliwość, Jerzy. Powrócimy tu niebawem, może za tydzień, gdy będę odpowiednio przygotowany. Teraz czas nam wracać; pora i tak bardzo spóźniona. Spojrzał raz jeszcze na zesztywniały kształt ludzki, dotknął palcem jego skroni i skierował kroki ku wyjściu. Wyprzedziłem go, by rozświetlać drogę latarką. Szliśmy szybko i pewnie, bo chodnik, lubo''lubo'' (daw.) — chociaż. edytorski kręty, nie rozwidlał się nigdzie. Jakież było moje zdumienie, gdy po dziesięciu minutach wyszliśmy po jakiejś pochylni na powierzchnię ziemi w miejscu oddalonym od zaułków nadbrzeżnych o kilka kilometrów... Nad nami świecił jasno księżyc, dookoła nas czerniły się krzaki jałowcu. — Rzecz dziwna — odezwałem się pierwszy — wchodziliśmy przez jakąś plugawą sień w jednym z nadrzecznych domów, wychodzimy zaś tą piwnicą o parę kilometrów na wschód, w czystym polu! — Widocznie jest podwójne wejście. — Widocznie. — I to drugie bezpieczniejsze od tamtego, bo poza miastem i dobrze ukryte w chaszczach. — Rzeczywiście. Jesteśmy otoczeni wkoło zwartym żywopłotem, przez który trzeba się będzie przemocą przedzierać. — Tu była wąska przesiecz — odpowiedział Wierusz, badając grunt pod nogami. — Lecz zarosła już prawie zupełnie. — Znać''znać'' (daw.) — widocznie. edytorski od dawna już nikt nie używał tej ścieżki. — Niewątpliwie. Lecz może się jakoś tędy przebierzemy. Toruj drogę jako młodszy! Wtargnąłem w gąszcz krzewów i wkrótce znaleźliśmy się obaj na rozległym, trawą i zaroślami podszytym wygonie. O sto kroków od nas szumiała w ciszy nocnej Drucz... ----